Spider's Web
by fox143
Summary: An accident leaves some of Hogwart's male population Veelas. Finding their mates and persuading them is a difficult process, and if that's not enough an enemy is surfacing threatening to wipe out Veelas for good. Rated M: For Language/Adult Content
1. Ch 1 Stunning

Author's Note: Ok. So just a couple of things to get out of the way, I am kinda trying to roughly shape this around the books and yet not. Lucius is dead, no I don't explain why. Voldemort is not the bad guy and he's never mentioned in this story. Some OOC will happen, it is as AU as it can get while still being at Hogwarts. There are also some of my own characters, not THAT many but still some. Please just criticism not flames. I would really appreciate that.

**Spider's Web**

**Chapter 1**

**Stunning**

The sun was just barely making its entrance for the morning when Hermione walked down the stairs and into her living room. She plopped onto the couch and ran her hands through Crookshank's fur flipping through the television channels, finally stopping on a documentary about baby ostriches.

"How cute," she cooed, "Look at those cute leopard spots on their necks. I wish I could have one..."

_The younglings watch their parents eat plants to find out which ones are tasty and which ones are not. And when danger is present __the little ones huddle together __run__ning__ to their mother while the male protects them all from the threat a lion or warthog present._

"Typical," she muttered, "The guy gets all the fun while the mom stays at home and watches the brats."

"Now you don't really mean that do you," came a spunky voice from the kitchen.

Hermione turned around in surprise. That voice didn't sound like either of her parents who were still in Rome at a dental convention (new way to whiten teeth without removing enamel squee). Definitely not, that voice kinda sounded like...

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed with excitement flinging herself off the couch, startling the cat and making Ginny brace herself for impact.

She was nowhere near preparing for Hermione's enthusiasm as her butt hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow," Ginny mumbled as she pushed Hermione off her.

"Sorry," the older girl grinned and held out her hand, "I thought a quidditch player could handle more."

"Bugger off," she smiled and accepted the offering.

"How did you get in though? I thought I told you I was coming over today anyway. Remember me saying I'd head over when we only have two days left of break? Or are you really as bad as Ron at remembering things?" she joked.

"Hah hah," sarcasm just dripping from her words, "For your information Mum sent me here to help you get your things..."

Hermione noticed she seemed to want to say more but decided not to probe her further for information, after all there was the whole trip to the Burrow to poke around for the unspoken words.

"It's lucky for you that I already packed three days ago," she smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs and went into Hermione's room to get her shrunken trunk. Ginny started when she saw a note from her brother lying in the waste basket. Torn between curiosity and respect, Ginny finally decided that if Hermione hadn't wanted anyone else to read it she would have shredded, burned, or otherwise destroyed it. She opened it and sat on Hermione's bed to read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey. How's your summer gone. I haven't talked to you since the last time we fire talked (my way to explain the way people's heads appear in the fire) and I miss you. A lot. Harry's over here now. I can't wait for the week to pass so I can see you again...kiss you again._

_Look...I know you really don't want to talk to me after what I did. I know that I wouldn't want to talk to me either if I was you. That sounds pathetic and I know, but you have to understand I didn't mean what I said...well I meant it...but not the way it sounded._

_I mean if you want to wait then that's fine with me. I can wait too...I mean you won't be the first time I waited for someone...Wait. I didn't mean that either. Damn it! Can't you just forget and forgive like always? I mean its not like I called you a slut or anything._

_Ughhh! I can't always be the one groveling Hermione. Never mind. I'll just see you when you get here._

_-Ron_

Ginny wished she hadn't read it. Now she wanted to know exactly what was said to cause this riff that was obviously between these two, if the letter held any indication.

"Ginny," Hermione called up, "If you want to go shopping anytime today like planned you'd better hurry I haven't even dressed yet!"

"Coming," she replied guiltily

Quickly she shoved the note in her pocket, grabbed the pocket size trunk and ran down the stairs. Hermione wasn't in the living room which probably meant that she had decided breakfast was the next step in her day.

"I'll be gulp right back," she hurried as she swallowed a toasted bagel, "I need to shower and change. Feel free to change stations."

It took a second for Hermione's word's to get through. As fast as she spoke sometime's it was hard to understand her. With a small shrug Ginny grabbed a glass of water and headed to the couch just as the documentary came back on from a commercial break.

_The mating process is somewhat different and yet so similar to all the other animals is this temperate climate in that it is quite elaborate. The mating season is usually in Ma__rch or April. A dominant male generally__ gets together a harem of 2 to 7 females or hens and bonds with the dominant female._

"I see what she means," Ginny stated as she hit the power button with a smile.

No matter how many times Hermione told Ginny the people weren't real, she always felt superior that she could stop someone's "life" with just the touch of a button.

Blur Of Fast-forward

"That was the longest bloody shower I've ever heard of," Ginny grumbled as she mounted her broom in the back yard, "You probably just wanted to prolong flying as long as possible."

Hermione glared at the smirk dancing across Ginny's face and mounted the death trap cough err…broom. Why did everyone mention her fear of flying? Everyone had one fear, hers just happened to be a slightly unusual fear for a witch or wizard. Ginny launched herself into the air and Hermione slowly followed.

"Why didn't we just floo?"

"Stop complaining," Ginny shouted trying to be heard over the roar of the wind.

"What?"

"I said…" Ginny yelled, "Ughh."

She slowed her pace down and glided beside Hermione.

"What!?" Hermione defended, "We're going like 30miles per hour with no windshield to protect us."

"I didn't say anything," Ginny smiled.

"But you wanted to."

"Actually," Ginny said softer as she slowed down, "I needed to tell you something."

"What is it?" Hermione knew that this had to come out sooner or later. She could tell Ginny needed to tell her something the moment she had set eyes on her.

"We have a guest staying at the burrow…"

"So?"

"She's…..well…she's a pureblood…and well."

"Well what?"

"You'll just have to meet her. Her name's Giselle Reine. She comes from a line of French Purebloods. She's like royalty to them."

"Ginny…..you are them…." She smirked.

"Hermione," she groaned looking sideways and speeding up, "You know what I mean."

Hermione grumbled and complained to herself. She thought of the coming year and all that it held for her so she wouldn't constantly look down at the blur called a street. She had of coarse made Head Girl. And yet, that hadn't made her as happy as she had originally thought it would. It made her happy mind you, it just wasn't all it was choked up to be, she felt as if something was missing. A piece of the puzzle yet to be uncovered, a piece that wasn't being Head Girl. They had just received the owls that told them the supplies they would need and Hermione was shocked at all the events Hogwarts planned to have. She needed regular robes since hers had gotten too small and too old, but now she had to buy dress robes as well. She wasn't the most fashion oriented but she did know that you couldn't wear the same formal to all the dances.

"Mione," Ginny called, "We're almost there!"

"Thank heavens.'"

Ginny smiled and sped up slightly. She was hoping Hermione would hurry up she really wanted to get to the fun part of today…shopping!

"Hey Ginny…?" Hermione asked, "Is Giselle shopping with us?"

"Kinda," Ginny tried avoided answering.

"What does kind of mean?"

"Well, we're all going shopping…"

"Define all Ginny," Hermione got more apprehensive by the moment.

"Well no one has got their supplies so…" she trailed off, " Me, you and Giselle get to go off shopping while Harry, Ron, Mum, and company go elsewhere. I promise we don't have to hang around them like last time."

"I don't want to think about last time!"(story in ch2.)

"Mum thinks Giselle will be a good influence on us. She freaking cringes at everything and shies away at so much as a whisper."

"I take it she's annoying."

"If only…she's more like a doll."

"Huh? I don't get the comparison."

"She's the perfect pureblood. Beautiful, Graceful, and Silent."

"She's mute?" Hermione was getting more confused by the minute.

"No Hermione," Ginny said sarcastically, "She says hi and that's about it. I don't know if she knows how to form complete sentences."

"I guess I'll just have to see when I see." Hermione said effectively ending the conversation.

Blur Of Fast-forward

"Here we are," Ginny landed on her feet and dismounted.

"Finally," Hermione threw herself off the offending piece of wood and smiled lazily at the ground, "Good old friend. Thought I'd never see you again."

"Wimp."

"Twit."

"Brat."

"I give."

Ginny did a small victory dance around Hermione before helping her stand. It wasn't really a nice pull it was more like 'if you don't move now I will kill you for money so I can get new shoes' pull.

"Hey," Hermione grunted, "Be nice."

"I really have to pee!"

"Thank you," Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Now my life is complete. I feel fulfilled. I can die happy. My quest in life…"

"Ok already," Ginny cut her off, "Lets just go in."

"What ever you say O Captain, my captain."

"Smart ass."

"Never," Hermione pretended to be outraged as she pushed the door open and stepped into her second home.

She got as far as the stove before she felt someone bump into her and herself falling into the chairs around the dining area.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried, "Are you alright?"

"Just a little woozy." She winced at the bruise that was forming on her arm in the shape of an arch.

"I'm sorry," came a quiet voice behind her.

Hermione turned around to get a look at the person and was startled so much that she just had to stare. The girl that bumped into her was flawless, well almost if you forgot the earlier accident. She had softly curling black hair that looked like spun silk. Her cute nose sat above a full mouth that looked naturally pink. Then there were her eyes. The lightest blue orbs framed in black just looked right. She wasn't as thin as Ginny, but she managed to make that look good too.

"You should be." Ginny replied curtly.

A blush stained the girl's cheeks and she looked down in shame.

"No it's all right," Hermione smiled, "Really Ginny she didn't do it on purpose."

The girl looked up slowly surprise flickering in her eyes.

"My name is Hermione Granger."

"Giselle Reine."

"It's nice to meet you Giselle."

"You can call me Elle…if you want. My grandmere always called me that when she was happy with me."

Ginny's mouth kept opening and closing in shock like a goldfish's.

"Then you can call me Mione." She smiled.

Giselle smiled slightly and glided out of the room. Really there was no other way to describe it.

"How'd you do it? Mum's been trying for weeks." Ginny sputtered, "She's never told us anything about herself. Dumbledore just dropped her off and said she was a new student coming to Hogwarts and that she needed a place to stay."

"Dumbledore was here?"

"Did you think we invited her here?"

"I don't know…" Hermione mumbled, "Wait. Don't we need to go shopping?"

"Shit! I almost forgot."

"Ginny Weasley…forgetting about shopping," Hermione pretended shock, "Hell hath frozen over!"

They heard masculine laughter coming from the door to the living room and turned. Harry and Ron stood in the doorway watching them with obvious amusement.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she threw herself at him.

"Hey," he shuffled her hair with affection, "We missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Hey Hermione," Ron mumbled feebly.

"Hey…" she replied.

The silence that ensued made everyone shift uncomfortably so Hermione decided to break it.

"So you guys are all coming shopping with us?"

"Yeah," Harry replied smiling meekly obviously thinking about the last time they shopped together, "I need new robes. Ron here already ordered his so they should be ready, but I need to be measured so I can pick them up today too."

"Cool…" she shifted nervously.

"Have you met Giselle yet," Ron asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled, "She seemed nice.

"Nice!?" Ginny shrieked, "She practically told her life story to Hermione."

"Wow," Harry said impressed, "She didn't even say anything to Ron or me."

"It's Ron and I, Harry," Hermione corrected without thinking getting a grin from Harry and a frown from Ron.

"I'll go get mum so we can go." Ginny piped in.

"I'll go get my wallet," Harry said, "Coming Ron?"

"In a minute, Mate."

The others left the kitchen leaving only Ron and Hermione alone.

"About what I said," he cut to the chase.

"Ron…I….can't"

"I said I'd wait."

"Not that Ronald."

"Then what?" he demanded.

"Us," she said quietly, "I can't do us. I want to be friends. I…just can't feel that way anymore about you."

"Can't or won't?" he replied bitterly.

"A bit of both really."

"Are you really gonna let one stupid comment break us?"

"Ron…it was over before that. I don't know when, but somewhere I just stopped feeling that way towards you?"

"Is it another guy?" he questioned angrily.

"No, what a typical response…I just can't and you'll have to accept that!"

Ron fled the room leaving Hermione like always. Every fight after the got together seemed short. She would forgive him in 2 minutes every time and things would get back to normal…or did they? He always left, never really confronting the things between them. She was left to her thoughts for a few moments. Those few were enough to get her so lost that she jumped when the door opened again. It was only Giselle."

"Oh." Giselle looked startled, "I apologize. I thought this room was now vacant."

"Why do you talk to me?"

She started at the blunt way the question was worded.

"I want the truth too. I've barely met you. But you seem almost familiar with me. I'm not a pureblood; I'm not even a half blood. Why me?"

"The truth?"

Hermione nodded.

"You remind me of my older sister. I miss her."

Hermione was slightly startled at this but asked, "What happened to her?"

Pain filled Giselle's eyes and Hermione regretted asking.

"Nothing," she replied blankly emptying herself of all emotions.

At that moment Ginny ran in triumphant, "I got the money! Lets go!"

Blur Of Fast-forward

Diagon Alley was bustling with so many people that it was hard for the three girls to keep each other in their eye line. After a heated argument between Ginny and Hermione about whether Madam Malkin's or Flourish and Blotts were first, they finally decided on Madam Malkin's. Of coarse, Hermione caved in since she did need to go get new robes. Giselle remained quiet throughout the exchange and so far had been a silent companion.

"It says we need three different dress robes," Ginny stated, "I'll think I'll get four just in case."

"Well I'm only getting three." Hermione said as they walked into the shop.

"What about you Elle?" Ginny turned a smiling face to her.

"I..," she looked embarrassed, "I don't know if I'll like any…"

"Well there isn't another shop to get robes," Ginny stepped over to the nearest rack and began to look, "So pray that doesn't happen."

There were so many colors and styles to choose from that soon they had there arms full and went to find a sales witch.

"Can I help you Mademoiselles?" A perky clerk asked.

"We need a big changing room." Came Ginny's muffled reply behind a stack of clothing.

"Of coarse," she said still with that smile plastered on her face, "If you'll follow me."

She led them to a medium sized room with curtains, floating hangers and a circle seat in the very middle. That wasn't the coolest part; the entire wall was covered with mirrors. It looked like that was what they were made of, just glass.

"Wow," Hermione whistled.

"Just holler if you need anything."

"Will do," Ginny said dashing to a curtain and tossing her clothes off, "Lets get started!"

They didn't need any encouragement, even Hermione got into the spirit of it all. Pretty soon they had their first dress on. Ginny chose an emerald green empire waist dress that touched the floor. It looked like it had been made for her with a black ribbon at the waist twisted into a bow in the back, it was perfect for the winter formal.

"You have to get it!" Hermione said, "It's perfect!"

"What about you," Ginny said smiling when Hermione blushed.

She had on a scoop neck dress with quarter length sleeves in the darkest red. It ended about mid-calf and was by far the sexiest thing that Hermione had ever tried on. She looked over at Giselle and her eyes widened. She thought her's was revealing, lets just say she knew Giselle wasn't wearing underwear. Giselle had a powder blue dress on that was suctioned to her but then spread out at the knee to flair around her. She was stunning and sexy, and seductive…and damn it Hermione felt ugly when only a moment ago she had felt pleased with herself.

"You look so beautiful," Giselle gazed at Hermione with approval in her eyes, "Perfect for you."

Ginny smiled as Hermione's subsided blush flared to life again.

It didn't take them quite as long to go through the other dresses and soon enough the girls had made their selection. Ginny's arms were by far the ones with the heaviest burden.

"Ughh," Ginny complained, "I think my arm is going to break."

"Baby," Hermione breathed out.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" Hermione smiled, "Time for the book store!"

Ginny groaned at this but followed anyway. It was only fair since they had gone to her store first. Ginny just felt like she was allergic to books. She sneezed too much when she was around them for long periods of time.

"Stop dragging your feet." Hermione growled out.

As soon as they stepped foot inside the store, they split up. Not on purpose but Hermione ran off to her favorite section, Ginny went to find the bathroom, and Giselle was left standing alone. She didn't know what to do without the other two. She hated being alone.

"Well, well," came a husky voice behind her, "A little lost lamb have we?"

She turned around to only to be face to face with three very attractive, yet scary, boys. She took a small step back as the blond reached a hand out.

"How come we haven't seen you around here before?"

She remained silent.

"Looks like she's lost her voice," said the boy to the right of the blond. He had spiky yet smooth dark brown hair and green eyes a girl could swim in.

"She kinda looks like you, Blaise," the blond smirked turning to his left obviously talking to the boy with the olive complexion and raven black hair.

"She even has your eyes," the brown haired one quipped.

"Shut up Nott." The quiet Italian murmured.

"I don't think he likes her very much," the one called Nott said laughing.

"Giselle!"

She didn't want to turn her back to these boys but she knew Ginny and Hermione would be there within moments.

"I think that's her name," the blond smirked.

"Giselle!"

"How about you come with us," Nott soothed, "Me and Draco here will be very nice to you."

"Giselle…Malfoy!"

"Ah…Mudblood and Weaslette." He growled out, "What do you want?"

"That's our friend," Hermione pulled Giselle behind her when she reached them.

"Not likely." Malfoy sneered.

"Hey Giselle," Nott took a step forward staring right into her eyes through Hermione's hair, "You want to come with us."

Giselle felt herself captured with his eyes. She wanted to go to him and she didn't know why.

"Like Hell!" Ginny yelled.

Before anyone could reply a booming crackle sounded, louder than any thunder they had ever heard and twice as scary since it made the building around them shake.


	2. Ch 2 All Around Me

Author's Note:

So I am very happy with the story thus far. I think in this chapter we will concentrate more on the Slytherins so just a heads up. Also, I don't know if I want Ginny with Harry or with Blaise. So if you guys have any suggestions on that topic, just let me know. On to chapter 2! Oh and thank you to all who reviewed/read my story/ added to story alert. That means a lot to me. Sorry this took so long. Hopefully Ch.3 up by 2/17 0r 2/18.

**Spider's Web**

**Chapter 2**

**I Can Feel You All Around Me**

"What the Hell," Draco cursed softly.

Hermione forgetting about the argument previously going on (shocking I know) shoved past the boys and went out the door with Ginny and Giselle on her heels. Ginny always got nervous around Blaise and Giselle didn't want any more trouble thus following after "speed racer" was the only option.

Once on the street Hermione looked left and right trying to find the source of the powerful shake. She knew it wasn't anything natural which worried her all the more. She suddenly got the most powerful urge to check on Harry and Ron. She didn't know why but she felt that something horrible was wrong.

"Stupid gits," Draco muttered to Theo and Blaise.

"What do you suppose that was, "Blaise questioned stepping out into the street.

"I dunno," Theo answered darkly, "But it interrupted."

"Calm down," Draco shook his head and smirked at the other boy, "If she's with those two, she goes to our school. So just shut…"

Draco felt a coating in the back of his throat like a fine dust. It made him feel strangled as the coating got thicker, somewhere in the back of his mind Draco was afraid of dying, but seeing his friends fall to the ground he thought it unlikely that they would all be having the same reaction if death was really the outcome.

"I…." Draco struggled harder to get breath in his lungs.

Black spots were dancing in front of his eyes as he fell to his knees and the last thing he remembered seeing was his mother rushing through the crowds to get to them.

**BLUR OF FASTFORWARD****---------------------------------------------------------------------****---------------------**

Meanwhile Hermione had just found Harry and Ron on the ground in front of Zonkos Joke Shop with Mrs. Weasley sobbing on the ground in front of them. She got more worried by the fact that their chests were no longer rising and falling, just still.

"Mrs. Weasley!"

"Oh Hermione!" she cried, "I don't know what to do. They just fell on the ground after that explosion."

"I think its best if we apperate them home," Giselle said quietly.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley was shaking.

"Only Hermione and my mum know how to apperate," Ginny said.

"They can come back for us."

"Are you sure," Mrs. Weasley sniffled.

"We'll be fine. We'll be in the pet store when you come back."

"We won't be long," Hermione promised.

With that, Hermione took hold of Harry with Mrs. Weasley copying with Ron, and they were gone.

"Now what?" Ginny questioned.

"We go get me a cat."

Ginny gave a weak smile and nodded. She didn't want to think about what had happened.

**BLUR OF FASTFORWARD****---------------------------------------------------------------------****---------------------**

Back at the Malfoy Manor, Draco was just waking up in his bed with a pounding headache. It felt like the time when he was 5 and had grabbed his mother's wand thinking to practice magic and accidentally shrinking his arms and legs instead.

"Master Malfoy," came a soft voice from the corner of the room.

"I …need a glass of water," he croaked out.

"Right away," the elf disappeared and returned a moment later with a goblet and pitcher of water.

"What… happened?"

"Master got sick and so did Master's companions."

Draco tried to remember what had caused this but pulled up blank. Something about not being able to breathe, and Diagon Alley.

"Granger," he growled as trickles of memory came back to him.

"Master?"

The Pain in his head hadn't gone away entirely but it had subsided a little. He needed to check on Blaise and Theo, and he needed to do it now. Draco struggled to swing his legs over the side of his bed. He felt so weak. It was a feeling he had never experienced before and he didn't like it at all.

"I need my robe growl," Draco said, "And some food."

"Yes Master," the elf replied bowing until his nose touched his knee, "Right away."

As the elf left to follow the orders Draco stood and swayed, falling back onto the bed. It was insane how he seemed to have no energy. Not to mention how he had a nagging sensation behind his eyes and in his nose. He needed to check on his friends but he also needed help to do this.

"This is all Granger's fault," he glared at the door angrily, "When we get back to school…."

He never got to finish because at that moment the elf came back.

"Took you long enough growl," his stomach was quivering at the smell of food.

"Zonky is sorry Master," the little elf said as it began to smack its head in the door frame.

"Just bring me the food," he said as he crawled to the center of the bed….in a manly way.

"Yes Master," Zonky stopped and brought the tray full with food over to him.

Draco had never felt so hungry in his life; it felt like his stomach was another entity in and of itself. He grabbed an apple and consumed it quickly going through the banana, grapes, waffles, toast, pancakes, and bacon. He still needed more, and said so.

"I…I will get more for you Master," Zonky disappeared with a pop.

The headache was gone but he still couldn't stand well. At least he could though. After the next tray full Draco felt more like himself, actually he felt better then himself. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a pair of black trousers and a green silk button up shirt. He put the clothes on over his black wife beater and boxers and noticed that his chest seemed a little different. It seemed harder? Was that possible? I mean he played quidditch and all but this was different then before.

"How long have I been out?"

"A day Master," Zonky spoke quietly, "You go back to school tomorrow."

"Was there anything in the paper about the explosion?"

"The ministry isn't releasing any information on it yet."

Draco ran his hands through his hair. It had gotten finer and a little lighter. His eyes seemed to be silver now instead of grey. How much of him had changed and how?

"Tell mother I'll be over at the Zabini's for a while."

"Yes of coarse, Master," Zonky bowed once again and then left.

**BLUR OF FASTFORWARD---------------------------------------------------------------------****---------------------**

"Fuck," Theo ground out as he threw up for what seemed like the 16th time, "I hate Diagon Alley. I hate food. I hate…"

"We get the picture," Draco said as he opened the door to the bathroom.

"I haven't felt a bit different like you two," Blaise pondered.

"Count yourself lucky," Theo flushed the toilet and stood slowly to his feet a bit unsteady until Blaise grabbed hold of one arm.

"I just want to know what's up…" Theo mumbled sleepily as Draco grabbed the other arm.

With their help he finally made it to bed, not without stepping on Draco's foot and falling on Blaise…but at least he made it.

"We'll be in the study when you finish you're nap," Draco smirked.

"I'm not gonna…sleep," he muttered as he pulled the covers around him, "Not even tired."

They left him alone and headed to the study directly across the hall. Well, to be truthful it was more like a library with a couple desks than an actual study.

"Why did you lie Blaise?"

"…I don't think I quite understand the question," he replied flicking his eyes to the blond.

"Why did you lie when you told us you had no symptoms?"

"I didn't lie."

"Bullshit."

Blaise sighed, "I might have had one or two strange things happen…"

"Like what?"

"I've been getting hotter."

"……………………………."

"What are you looking at?!" Blaise glared at Draco, "You asked!"

"Literally or figuratively?"

"….Both," he sighed.

"I've noticed refined vision and I guess I've been getter hotter….speaking of which can you open a window? It's so stale in here."

Blaise moved to obey, simply because he felt the same way. He just lounged in the now open window thinking about everything that had happened to them. They had been friends since they were little, even Theo. Although Theo had drifted away from them once they started Hogwarts, it had taken 4 years after that to get close again. It was funny thinking back on how young they'd all been. So insecure with everything.

"Blaise…"

"Yes Draco?"

"What do you suppose is happening?"

"Truthfully," he continued when Draco stiffly nodded his head, "I just don't know. Maybe we'll get better at Hogwarts."

**BLUR OF FASTFORWARD-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Giselle sat calmly sipping her peppermint tea and petting her new Siamese cat Corentin, while Ginny and Hermione wore out the floorboards.

"I know they are fine."

"I know," Hermione nervously bit her lip.

"Worrying won't help," Ginny tried telling herself, "We have to pack soon."

"Hogwarts is tomorrow. I mean we go to Hogwarts tomorrow." Hermione said staring off into space.

Giselle's face paled at the mention of the school. Hermione and Ginny were oblivious to this fact as they continued their nervous clatter. She was grateful that they were so preoccupied they didn't notice her slip from the room to the back yard. She hated to admit it but she was afraid of that place. Helenus had told her to be afraid of it, and while others may disagree with her Helenus had proven to be right…about everything. This brought all her carefully hidden memories to the surface raking through her mind like angry shards of glass. Silent tears slipped from her eyes as she repeated the story told to her by her companion.

_Four times the horse struck the gates: as oft the clashing sound _

_Of arms was heard, and inward groans rebound. _

_Yet, mad with zeal, and blinded with our fate, _

_We haul along the horse in solemn state. _

_Then place the dire portent within the tow'r. _

_Cassandra cried, and curs'd th' unhappy hour;_

_Foretold our fate; but, by the god's decree,_

_All heard, and none believ'd the prophecy_

(Think Greek mythology)

She drew her knees up to her chin with her arms loosely wrapped around them. She couldn't tell Hermione or Ginny the real reason she was there. If she had known them before hand, she would have said no. There was no way out now.

"Giselle!" Ginny yelled from the kitchen, "They're up now. They're going to be alright!"

Wiping off her tear-stained cheeks she lifted her body up and went to the kitchen to see Ginny and Hermione in a bear-hug with Harry, who looked a little worse for ware. Before Giselle could give congratulations an owl swooped into the kitchen with several letters attached to its leg.

"What could this be?" Ginny mumbled through Harry's arm.

The owl shook its leg for Hermione to detach its cargo and after she complied it flew off through the open window over the sink. The letters were addressed to each of them respectively and Ron, who coincidentally enough still upstairs. Hermione tore her letter open and began to read aloud while they followed along.

_Dear Student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_As you have probably heard by now, yesterday__ there was a disturbance in Diagon Alley and several males between the ages of 15 and 17 were injured. The Ministry and Headmaster have been investigating this occurrence and have since come up with an explanation._

_The Headmaster will be giving a speech about this after the opening feast. In addition a new class has been added to be headed by Professor Severus Snape that is a requirement for Years 5 through 7. This class will be held in the evening directly before dinner and will take place in the Great Hall._

_Non compliance with this will result in expulsion. We realize this may seem __strict; however we feel this class is of utmost importance, and therefore will be held the first Monday class is held. Thank you for your time and we hope you had a pleasant summer._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall__Minerva __McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Why would the teachers force another class on us?" Ginny gave a perturbed look at Hermione whose eyes had glazed over slightly a look of happiness on her face.

"I don't see why you're complaining." She smiled at Ginny.

"Because, Hermione," Ginny shook her head at the girl, "Some of us actually wanted a free period."

"I don't see what would have made them do this," Harry said startling everyone slightly. Guess they forgot he was in the room.

Giselle remained quiet through this exchange not wanting to speculate already knowing a piece of the puzzle but hoping she was wrong. Ginny glanced over at Giselle to see worry etched onto the girl's features.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," she said lying through her teeth.

"Do you think we need any extra supplies for this?"

"Trust you, Hermione, to be cool about this whole ordeal."

"Ginny, I'm just thinking ahead here."

"I'm gonna go check on Ron and tell him the news," Harry announced.

"We'll be up a little later. We never got to get regular school uniforms yesterday and this is Giselle's first year here so she doesn't even have old ones to wear."

"I don't think you guys should go back to Diagon Alley alone."

"Harry we'll be fine," Hermione soothed, "We just need to go back to pick up a few things and it won't take too long."

"Just hurry back," he pleaded.

"We will," Ginny replied, "We'll get in and get out."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Harry smiled warmly, "Hell just froze over."

"Ha ha Harry," Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of Hermione so they could apperate there.

The Diagon Alley they arrived at was different to the one yesterday. There was hardly anyone out shopping and the people that were out get glancing around nervously wondering when Armageddon would get there. Giselle thought the eye wasn't that far-fetched but refused to comment on something that would draw attention to herself more.

"So Madam Malkin's has the school uniforms?"

"Yep," Ginny smiled slightly, "Dumbledore said you would automatically be put in Gryffindor since we're there. He thought it best. And with Hermione vacating her room we have extra space."

"Why is she moving?"

"Well, the heads get to share dorms that are much bigger than your average dorm."

"What is a head?"

Hermione and Ginny turned to Elle in shock. Even those outside Hogwarts knew about the head system. How could she, being a pureblood not know about it?

"I don't think I understand the question…"Ginny said blankly.

"Is it a great honor?"

"Only the highest," scoffed Ginny.

"It's not that big, Ginny," Hermione muttered blushing heavily.

"It is a big deal Hermione," Ginny rolled her eyes, "It means she is the brightest witch in the entire school. She's number one!"

"We're here," Hermione mumbled trying to hide her red cheeks.

"Good! Now it's time to transform her into the goddess of maroon and gold!"

Giselle felt like she had a sledge hammer slamming into her as much as Ginny made her try on. She had to get 8 skirts and 10 shirts, not to mention the 5 different ties that were just too cute. Then there were shoes. My goodness! If anyone loved shoes more than here they were in a mental facility. Ginny found 12 shoes in black and yet completely different. Some were heals, some were mary-janes, and some were ballet flats. Ginny also made them look at Halloween costumes for the masquerade. Hermione didn't find anything, Ginny found everything, and Giselle chose not to look at much.

"I don't think I can take much more of this Ginny," Hermione groaned in defeat.

"We're almost done. But we do still need to look at capes. She has none."

"I wanna soak my feet after this Gin," she complained.

Ginny led them over to the wide variety of cloaks. This was what she had been waiting for. She wanted to be Little Red Riding Hood for Halloween and a cape would complete and make whatever outfit she chose. Not to mention Giselle really did have none. After 20 minutes of persuasion, Hermione had a cream colored cloak with fur trimming and a summer black cotton. Giselle was burdened with 4 regular black cloaks, 3 winter cloaks all in different hues of blue and one pure white cloak with feather trimming and a diamond clasp…yes Ginny had picked that one out.

"Your total comes to 398 galleons and 13 knuts."

"Ouch," Ginny murmured in sympathy as Giselle paid the woman.

"Time to go home."

"Thank heavens," Hermione said under her breath.

"Is it just me or have we been all over the place for the last two days?"

"Wonder why Ginny," Hermione glared at her friend.

**BLUR OF FASTFORWARD****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione was most definitely tired after everything that had gone on that day and simply wanted to shower and sleep with a small break for dinner. Mrs.Weasley was making Roast, mash potatoes, corn, rolls, green beans, and some chicken for those who wanted more. Dessert however looked better than anything else, key lime pie and 3 kinds of ice cream.

"I'm starved," Harry groaned as he stepped into the kitchen, "Hmmmm. Is that vanilla?"

"No dear, I haven't made anything with vanilla in it."

"I definitely smell vanilla," he raised his nose to the sky and started to follow it.

Hermione and Ginny watched in amusement. He looked like a dog that smelled a treat he only had to find before he could have it. His nose drew him over to where they sat at the dining room table. He stopped right in front of Hermione and smelled the air around her making her stand up in discomfort.

"Hey Harry I need my private space," She said annoyed, "Which you just hit 2 feet ago."

"Mmmmm," he licked her cheek.

"Gross," Hermione wiped off her cheek, "That was disgu…."

Before Hermione could finish her sentence Harry dragged her mouth to his and quickly thrust his tongue inside kissing her deeply. Ginny stared on in shock unable to move a muscle. Mrs. Weasley paid no attention to what was happening so intent on dinner was she. Hermione struggled in vain. Harry was latched on and it seemed that even a crowbar would have no effect.

"No…" Harry murmured breathing hard into a completely shell shocked Hermione, "Not the one."

"I …..," Ginny swallowed hard, "I don't think I understand what just happened."

"I think I know…" Hermione's eyes slightly glazed over as she glanced at her friend, "…what happened to them yesterday…."

**BLUR OF FASTFORWARD****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Giselle sat in the room she shared with Ginny and Hermione and gazed at the pool of silver before her. To an untrained eye, it was just a pensieve, but to those who knew it for what it was, knew that it unlocked something much more solid than memories. She knew she had to do this. There was no way to give in or go back, she had sealed her fate a long time ago but on days like this, days full of such joy…she wished she were dead.

"I…can't," she choked on tears.

She set the item on the bed right beyond her feet. There had to be some way to back out, a loophole…anything. She couldn't go on like this. One day she knew she'd have to do oh so much more than just watch and she was waiting for that day with utter dread.

She glanced back over to the bowl. She sighed as she picked it up and began to place it back in the drawer.

"_Giselle dear_" came a silky voice.

How did she know she was there?! Wasn't she supposed to be the one who summoned her?! How had she come without being called?!

"_Come now child….is that any way to treat your mother?_"


	3. Ch 3 Do It On The Road

Author's Note:

Ok so not much to say except I guess I didn't do Slytherin as much as I wanted/thought I was going to do. Once again thank you all for the comments. I didn't know the chapter was so confusing until I reread it. I understand and I have taken steps to getting a beta writer. Hopefully that will prevent future problems. Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing/ and adding to story alert.

**Spider's Web**

**Chapter 3**

**Why Don't We Do It on the Road?**

Ginny and Hermione woke up slightly stiff and with enormous migraines. As if that wasn't bad enough, she couldn't remember a thing that had happened the night before, but if the sharp pain ringing in her head was any reminder then she really didn't think she wanted to.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered clutching her head in an attempt to stop the spinning room, "What happened?"

"Ow," she groaned in pain, "Don't yell at me."

"I'm not yelling," she mumbled as Giselle came in with two glasses of water and a potion, "I call that first!"

"Over your dead body! Though that might just make everything better," Ginny mused.

"There is plenty for everyone," Giselle said quietly as she sat on the edge of Ginny's bed handing her the potion and Hermione the water.

"Giselle," Hermione questioned, "D o you know what happened last night?"

A guilty expressing came over Giselle's face as she thought about last night, luckily they were too busy drinking to see her.

_**Flashback**_

_"You are not my mother." Giselle glared at the silver pool of light, "__And __I will never call you such."_

_"Child, I may not have given birth to you…but you are mine." The watery voice whispered to her._

_"I have not commanded you to my presence. Why have you come?" Giselle got straight to the point__ since the remark managed to sting a little_

_"You have not given me a report for two weeks!__ I think that is more than enough time to put together a suitable one.__"_

_"Nothing of importance has happened," Giselle defended__ herself as she looked away from the shining face_

_"You call yesterday nothing?!"__ the voice hissed at her._

_"You mean…" Giselle whispered__ shock playing across her face as she looked back at the reflection__, "That wasn't you guys?"_

_"No, you stupid girl!" she muttered angrily, "__That was not the Ameretat.__ We would never do anything so foolish.__"_

_"Then who do you think it was?" Giselle was __confused; if it wasn't anyone in the organization…then she no longer had any information about __yesterday and that made her uncomfortable_

_"__The __Veela."_

_"What?! Why would they do somet__hing like that?" Giselle was __getting more confused__ by the second_

_Before the voice could reply, __Hermione stepped inside the room laughing at something Ginny had just told her. They didn't __seem to __notice Giselle until they were fully inside the room._

_"Hey," Ginny smiled at the girl __sitting __cross-legged on the bed, "What are you doing….all by yourself?"_

_"I…" she didn't know how to answer the question__ and began to panic_

_"Do something," hissed the voice from the pool._

_"What is that?" Hermione questioned__ curiously looking at the surface by Giselle's feet_

_"OBLIVIATE!" shouted Giselle knocking Hermione and Ginny unconscious from the power of the spell__ before they could completely see what she actually had_

_"Well I wouldn't have gone about it that way," came the dry response from the pool._

_"When I need your help Helenus," Giselle growled, "I will ask for it. Until that time keep your opinions to yourself. If you still want my cooperation you will wait until I summon you__ and not just appear in my Projecieve__."_

_Helenus cackled from the pool, "You can't get away from me and you know it.__ So don't even think of ordering me around.__"_

_"You know the second I find a way around this I'll be so far from you that even with your limitless time you won't be able to find me." Giselle ground out before__ shutting the case to the Projecieve__, effectively killing the link_

_It was then that s__he turned to he__r two friends lying on the floor__, looking so __peaceful __l__ that it hurt her to know she was the cause_

_"What have I done?" she whispered to herself, "How far did I erase? What if I hurt them?"_

_With tears pouring out of her eyes she__ picked up Ginny and placed__ her under the covers soon followed by Hermione. With that done she went downstairs to inform Mrs.Weasley that the other two were too tired and so had already gone to bed._

_**End flashback**_

"Earth to Giselle," Ginny waved her hand in front of the girl's face.

"S-sorry," she stuttered looking back at them nervously, "You guys don't remember?"

"I don't remember anything after we got back from Diagon Alley…" Hermione whispered.

"So you don't remember Harry kissing you?" Giselle questioned, "Do you even remember the explosion?"

"No and yes," Hermione looked a little worse for wear, "Did I enjoy it? The kiss?"

"Hard to tell," Ginny said.

"So you remember?!" Giselle started to hyperventilate.

"Only until I got to my room with Hermione. Then everything goes blank." Ginny said looked puzzled trying to remember anything past that.

"Oh," Giselle was slightly relieved, "Well…you see….ummm you guys decided you were too tired to stay up any longer….so….umm you see….you came up the stairs to go to sleep but you guys kinda tripped and bumped your heads a little."

"I don't feel a bump," Hermione said as her hand immediately shot to her head.

"I guess they might have gone down by now," Ginny replied handing the other half of the potion to Hermione who promptly guzzled the rest as if just remembering her headache.

"It's so disgusting that I have to take the band-aid approach," she added at their confused expressions, "You know…just rip it off fast."

"Whatever you say," Ginny rolled her eyes as she rolled off the bed and went over to her closet to pick out an outfit for today. Since they had to drive over to the train station they had to wear muggle clothes and change on the train.

"We have to go eat breakfast while it's hot," Giselle said before Ginny could get any farther, "Your mom wanted me to tell you guys that. I almost forgot to tell you guys."

"I call the shower after that," Ginny yelled as she ran out the door and down the steps forgetting all about clothing at the prospect of nourishment.

"Me next," Hermione said calmly walking down the stairs and into the kitchen seeming to not be in any hurry to fill her stomach.

"I call last," Giselle muttered following after them.

**BLUR OF FASTFORWARD****---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Breakfast was a rather subdued affair…compared to what it normally was…raucous. However Mrs. Weasley had made several dishes as more than usual. She claimed it was on account of this being their last year at Hogwarts and then she would 'loose her little babies to the world and would never be able to feed them again…except for holidays'.

"Can you pass the pancakes, Hermione," Harry mumbled with a small blush on his cheekbones obviously remembering his behavior from the previous day.

"Sure thing, Harry." She said.

Hermione handed him the large stack quickly and then reached for the biscuits, eggs, and sausage to pile a large amount on her own plate. After that she grabbed the gravy pouring it all over the top of her food. This seemed strange since she was the one that hadn't really seemed all to concerned about eating.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Ginny asked looking concerned, "I've never seen you eat this much before."

"I'm fine," she said around a mouthful of food, "Never felt better."

"Ok," Ginny said going back to her own plate, "Whatever you say."

Giselle looked around at Hermione, Ron, and Harry and then to the large piles of food on their plates. If she didn't know any better, she would say that they were turning into…..no….that would be improbable, not to mention impossible. Calogero would never be so foolish as to risk it. He had to know the consequences.

"Hey, Harry," Giselle questioned cautiously more worried then she should have been, "You haven't been having any…weird urges towards any strangers…have you? Or you, Ron?"

"No," they said simultaneously.

"Not towards strangers anyone," Harry added as the blush came back.

Giselle sighed with relief. At least she knew what they weren't now. She would hate if she had to kill them all through no fault of their own. Helenus would think it joyous fun…but she wasn't here was she…she didn't know these people, not that it would make much difference to her.

"Why do you ask?" Harry asked before swallowing another bite of pancake.

"No reason," she said giving them her most dazzling smile hoping it would make them forget the topic.

They shrugged and went back to eating. Giselle and Ginny were the only ones eating at a slower pace and so naturally the last ones at the table. After everyone left leaving just the two of them, Ginny took a sip of her water before turning to Giselle.

"Is there something you aren't telling us?" she questioned without blinking.

"….why would you think that?"

"You are avoiding the question." Ginny's gaze was still unwavering.

Giselle let out a sigh and turned to the girl her eyes turning dark obsidian without her realization.

"What is your question?" Giselle asked gravely as her pupils sinking into the black.

"I…" Ginny blinked rapidly forgetting her train of thought, "Your eyes."

Giselle cursed as she shook her head trying clear her thoughts and her eyes slowly returned to there normal ice blue. "Sorry, they do that sometimes."

Ginny cleared her throat and rose from her chair just as Giselle did.

"We should go pack," Giselle smiled coaxing Ginny to follow her upstairs.

"You're right," Ginny smiled back, "That's cool though."

"Huh? What is?" Giselle asked in confusion.

"The whole eye color thing. Is it just black and blue?"

"I guess so," she replied as she ascended the stairs and turned into Ginny's room.

Hermione smiled in triumph as she closed her full-to-the-brim trunk. Ginny broke into a grin watching the older girl wrestle with the other one that was just as full.

"What did you bring?" Ginny snickered.

"You know," Hermione panted, "The necessities."

"More like the kitchen sink," Ginny whispered with a smirk.

"What was that?" Hermione asked sharply.

Ginny just smiled some more and went to her closet picking out what she would need for the year. They had all already packed everything that was only needed for Hogwarts, like robes, uniforms, supplies, and the new undergarments bought by Mrs. Weasley. The only thing that really needed finishing up was the regular clothes for Hogsmeade, days off, and dances.

"Where's Corentin?" Ginny asked Giselle suddenly remembering the little fur ball, "Don't you need to put her in a cage?"

"Not really, no," Giselle replied as she folded her clothing into the trunk neatly, "She comes when I call her and sits on my shoulder or lap most of the times."

"Wish my cat did that," Hermione chuckled.

"Crookshanks would crush you if he sat on your shoulder," Ginny joked turning to Hermione.

"He isn't that fat," Hermione complained.

"Hah! And Pluto is a planet," Ginny snorted.

"It used to be," Hermione countered.

"Just like your cat used to be thin," Ginny smiled and shut her trunk, "When it was a kitten."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shrunk her two trunks just as the door burst open.

"Well, well, well," said a deep voice, "My how our little sister has grown over the summer."

"Fred!" Ginny cried turning around, flinging herself into their arms, "George!"

"Do you think she's happy to see us?" George joked and squeezed Ginny a little tighter.

"Never," Fred joined in, "This is how she treats all her enemies."

"Hahha, you two," Ginny smiled and pulled herself from their grips to get a good look at them.

"Oi, Hermione," Fred said finally noticing her, "How have you been, dear?"

"Why, I've been quite fine kind sir," she said mocking him, "How about yourself and the other unruly gentleman you have graced our presences with?"

"Smart ass." Fred smirked.

"Someone has found their sense of humor," George said smiling as he walked over and gave her a big bear hug.

"I think she needs oxygen, mate," Fred grinned and walked over to them.

"Right you are," George replied releasing her, only to have Fred reach over and give Hermione another rough hug.

George turned as he heard a chuckle from the far corner. Giselle stopped laughing when she saw him gaze at her. Blushing, she hid her head from him.

"Well," George said finally exhaling, "It's a good thing I've got Alicia."

"Yeah," Fred breathed, "Katie would never let me out of the house if she knew people like that one existed."

"Guys," Hermione scolded rolling her eyes at their behavior, "She has a name. Her name is Giselle Reine."

"I remember that name from somewhere…." George said as he thought back to the Daily Prophet from a couple weeks back, "There was something about her family in the paper a while back."

"Yeah," Fred said nodding, "I remember that article. Aren't you that girl they found in that one house? You know the one that burnt down. They say she was the only survivor."

She wanted to deny that so bad. She wanted to tell the truth, but she knew that to do so would to actually make what they said true.

"Yes," she said not having to pretend sadness, "I was in that accident."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione questioned with eyes full of pity.

"I didn't feel like being the girl everyone felt sorry for," she said quietly.

"I understand the feeling," Ginny said somberly.

"Sorry for bringing it up," George apologized sheepishly.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Ginny turned her questioning glance back to her brother.

"Oh that's right," Fred said, "We wanted to let you guys know we expanded."

"Again?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yeah, we now have a store in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade." Fred said proudly.

"So I guess that means we'll be seeing a lot of each other then?" Ginny asked sounding none too happy.

"You aren't thrilled?" George teased.

"Why shouldn't I be ecstatic that two more members to the No-Boys-For-Ginny club have arrived just in time for the school year?" She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

They just smirked at this comment and made their goodbyes. They had to leave if they were going to make an interview with a potential new service clerk for their shops. Ginny shook her head as they left and plopped onto her bed.

"I do love them," she said, "Just not when they're around my boyfriends."

Hermione giggled at this and Giselle just smiled.

"Ughhh," Hermione groaned suddenly, "I still have to take a shower before we go."

"Me too," Giselle and Ginny shouted at the same time.

"Jinx!" Ginny said first.

"Fine I'll go last," Giselle conceded, "I still have to feed Corentin and put her collar back on."

"I'll be speedy," Hermione hurried out of the room with a shout back, "I promise."

**BLUR OF FASTFORWARD****---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Several showers and numerous arguments later they were finally ready to load their items into the three cars that had pulled up to the Weasley's driveway 30 minutes early. As always no one was prepared and they were border-line late. Not to mention the fact that Ginny thought it would be funny to dye Ron's hair pink (payback to an earlier prank). It was lucky Hermione was proficient at reversing Ginny's hexes or they would have a very temperamental and homicidal male on their hands.

"Serves him right," Ginny muttered as the cars magically started up and headed down the driveway, "He shouldn't have sent that letter to Terry."

"You don't even like Terry Boot," Hermione pointed out, "You said, and I quote 'I can't believe that disgusting pig had the nerve to look at me' end quote."

"It's the principle of the matter, Hermione," Ginny sighed, "What if he had said those things to someone I actually did like."

"You will have to get over Ron eventually, Ginny," Hermione smiled.

Ginny stuck out her tongue at Hermione and crossed her arms attempting to remain silent the rest of the trip. She had never succeeded at being quiet for longer than three minutes at a time, so they were quite worried when they pulled up to the station 20 minutes later and she still had not said a word.

Ginny smirked at the two girls looking at her and said, "Boo."

"You shouldn't take things so seriously," Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, "You might stay stuck like that."

"Hah hah." Ginny smiled and got out of the car.

"I'm serious," Hermione smiled and followed suit leaving Giselle to take up the rear.

It didn't take the gang long to unload their luggage and head into the station towards the Platform. It seems Ron's temper had improved slightly during the trip and instead of being angry he was busy thinking up revenge. Oblivious to her brother's plotting, Ginny raced ahead and then between the platforms, closely followed by the rest.

"Ginny," Hermione called after she breached the wall, "Wait up!"

"Come on!" Ginny yelled back, "All the seats on the train will be taken!"

They had no choice but to follow the red head as she dove into the crowd. At one point they almost lost her, thankfully they recovered her as she was loading her bags under the train.

"You are fast," Hermione said panting has she rolled her baggage close to the train. After loading both her and Giselle's luggage they all three went to say goodbye to Ginny's parents. Mr. Weasley was had rarely been at home while the girls were there. After all, all departments at the Ministry had been assigned to gather any and all information concerning the event in Diagon Alley. He was lucky to even this much time away to say goodbye to his children.

"We'll miss you all," Mrs. Weasley sputtered as she dabbed the tears from her eyes, "It seems such a short amount of time that you were getting on the train for the first time."

"Mum," Ginny complained as her mother planted a wet kiss on bother her and Ron's cheek, "We gotta go."

"You all promise to be careful," she said waving her hanky at them, "Don't get into trouble."

"Never," Ron smirked, "We are always on our best behavior."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Giselle got on the train, barely making it before the train started its long journey to the castle they would be spending the better part of 10 months at. Finding an empty compartment was just as difficult as Ginny had claimed it would be. Of course she blamed Ron, not that it was his fault, but Ginny felt better after having found a scapegoat.

"Here we are," Hermione said stepping inside what had to be the very last empty compartment on the entire train, "I have to leave for a Head meeting at the halfway point."

"Sounds fun," Ginny said dryly.

"Scoot over," Ron glared at her, "You have the whole bench to yourself."

Ginny (obviously in a generous mood) said nothing and slid over to the windowsill. Corentin settled in Giselle's lap and for the first couple of minutes silence reigned supreme in their cramped compartment. Ron then began to fidget. It started with just a tap of the foot every second, but then progressed to his entire leg. Before it could spread to both feet she screamed and stood up.

"Come on Giselle!" She yelled annoyed grabbing the girl and startling the sleeping cat that was on her lap, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Giselle's protests didn't register with Ginny who dragged her outside and slammed the door to the compartment closed leaning against it with a sigh.

"I was going mad in there," Ginny said quietly, "If I had to endure another moment in there I'd be going to Saint Mungo's instead of school. I really do need to go to the bathroom though."

Giselle smiled and touched Ginny's shoulder, "I don't know where they are so you'd be doing me a favor as well."

Ginny grinned and motioned for her to follow her down the hall. It took them at least five minutes to reach the restrooms. Giselle didn't see the wisdom in this; if someone really had to go…it was altogether probable they wouldn't make it. Must be some cruel Hogwarts joke to the first years that already had trouble finding everything as it was in the new surroundings.

"You can use it first," Giselle ushered her into the small room, "I'll 'stand guard' outside."

"Thank you," Ginny said before closely the door and locking it.

Now that Giselle was alone she didn't know what to do with herself. After the 'accident'she hadn't been alone for more than a second. What with everyone either concerned for her or using her, so she rarely got a moment to just think and be herself without fear of reproach.

"Watch where you're going!" the angry voice broke her reverie coming from what sounded like just a little ways down the corridor.

The voice sounded strangely familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"You don't have to be so violent," was said by a much quieter voice.

That's when it clicked with her. The two voices were from the boys they ran into in Diagon Alley, Blaise and Theo. She started to panic, not knowing what to do but not wanting to get caught in the hallway by them. She did the only thing she could think of, she flung herself into the nearest compartment breathing a small sigh of relief at her luck.

"What do we have here?" said a deep voice from behind her.

She turned her self quickly around only to come face-to-face with the third boy from Diagon Alley. She watched him slide a pale hand through his blond locks as he watched her.

"You're the girl that was with Mudblood and Weaslette." He said as the door slid open yet again, "What did I tell you Theo. I knew she came to school."

Giselle closed her eyes so the horror wouldn't shine through her eyes.

"What do you know…Draco right for a change," the voice behind her chuckled after his initial shock.

"Where's Blaise?" Draco asked seeing that Theo was alone.

"He went to see his girlfriend."

"That leaves us alone with this beauty." Draco smirked for once glad their voice of reason was busy elsewhere.

"I think I just want her all to myself…no sharing," Theo said wrapping his arms around her thin frame, "She's not really my type, but hey, I don't complain."

"Oh and what is your type?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows.

"I like them wild." Theo smirked as he winked at Draco who chuckled.

Giselle had panicked at first…but then for some reason her endorphins started to kick in and she relaxed against her will. She could feel the smirk forming on their faces as they saw resignation on her face. She was about to tell them to let her go when she felt the sharpest pain cut through her shoulder. Letting out a scream of agony she writhed until Theo let her fall to the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Draco growled out.

"I didn't do anything but hold her." Theo spat back.

Giselle just continued to whimper as the pain increased. She didn't know what was happening but it felt like someone was getting scissor-happy with her left shoulder blade. It only lasted for a few more seconds but that was too long for Giselle, she had passed out from the sheer torture (no pun intended). The boys looked on in amazement as her shoulder was bared to them from all her rolling around on the floor. Where as before there had been nothing but smooth nude skin, now there was a powder blue tattoo of a swan about to take flight stamped to her skin. It took up most of her shoulder blade and looked like it went farther onto her back. They didn't have time to look any further because just then the door slammed open with a mighty crack.

"What have you done you idiots?!"

Author's Post Script:

Sorry this took so long. I've been very busy. I hope this is clearer though. Theo isn't turning out how I wanted so I'm upset with him right now. Hopefully it will only take two days for another update. Thank you guys again for your support. Sorry everything is a mystery right now. All will be explained eventually.


End file.
